


Can I Kiss Your Boyfriend?

by AngieO131



Series: OMGCP One Shots [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Biting, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Yaoi, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieO131/pseuds/AngieO131
Summary: Jack and Bitty have a long ongoing meme about having a threesome with Kent. Bitty finally can't take the teasing anymore.Prompt by jacksbits.tumblr.comComic by ngoziu.tumblr.comTo read the original comic, go to: omgcheckplease.tumblr.com





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the following post:
> 
> pimbits headcanon that jack and bitty are dating and they eventually befriend kent, after he picks a twitter fight with the owner of the aces for being a fuckin homophobe and ends up getting traded to the bruins. but then he’s like. in boston. an hour away from jack and bitty. 
> 
> p soon after the news breaks, jack reaches out to kent to say he supports him etc (seriously, jack agrees with shitty—that homophobic dickcheese owner did not deserve to have kent on his team). jack and kent end up reconnecting, and pretty soon the three of them are hanging out all the time, because it’s really not a long drive, and anyway kent is just happy to have made friends who are somewhat in the area. (he misses his old team :/)
> 
> anyway, after a while this Meme starts between them that they’re going to have a threesome.
> 
> it’s a joke. it’s totally a joke. 
> 
> …kent is clearly the one who started it initially because he’s. a very inappropriate person. but jack just??? plays along??? (tbh jack’s sense of humor is SO DRY and he just… refused to let kent fluster him, because that’s obviously what kent was trying to do, but then BITTY got flustered, and that was cute, so now jack is 100% on board with the joke.)
> 
> bitty always tries to join in but he just. can’t. he gets too embarrassed, because his emotional IQ is high enough that he can read the fact that they’re both semi-serious about this but they. ARE. NOT. ADMITTING. TO. IT. so bitty is half doubting his perceptions and half SURE he’s right, just constantly going, “DO THEY MEAN IT??? THEY MEAN IT. WHAT’S HAPPENING. WHERE IS THIS HEADING. OH GOD.”
> 
> but jack will be like, “come over bitty is cooking”  
> kent: so you’re finally admitting you two have been seducing me  
> jack: yeah  
> kent: cool i’ll shave my dick and be right over  
> jack: ew please don’t  
> kent: I DON’T HAVE YTIME TO SCHEDULE A WAX  
> bitty: clearly you’re, haha, um, letting yourself go. didn’t you, y’know, expect… to need to. um. prepare. yourself? for us?  
> jack (outwardly stoic but also internally laughing at bitty): bitty’s right, kent. no one’s gonna fuck you if your balls are hairy. what are you even doing. what did your last hookup say??  
> kent: It’S JUSTB EEN A WHILE OKAY
> 
> but FINALLY eventually bitty just. “JESUS CHRIST I AM SO TIRED OF THIS. ARE WE HAVING SEX OR NOT. I’M SICK OF YOU TWO PLAYING COY ABOUT IT.”
> 
> and kent is like, “um. jack? can i kiss your boyfriend? if that’s alright?”
> 
> jack pupils are so, so wide. “yeah,” he says. “please. do that.”
> 
> anyway that’s how bitty killed a four-month-old meme and also gained a second boyfriend all in the same night

Bitty's eyes had grown so wide as Jack replied to Kent, his heart rate picking up as Kent crowded him back against the counter where he had been prepping the ingredients to start on an apple pie. Even as Kent placed his hands on either side of his hips, gripping the counter and leaning into Bitty, Bitty's eyes flickered to Jack, reading his expression carefully to make sure that he was actually okay with this. Just the image of Jack's wide pupils and the way his lips were parted as he watched had Bitty giving a soft whimper, Kent's lips meeting his and his eyes closing, Jack's image burned into the back of his eye lids. 

Kent kissed the way he played hockey, his lips moving quickly and his tongue sliding along the crease of his lips until they parted before quickly darting in for the goal. He let him take the lead, his mind pleasantly blank and his blood humming as Kent's hands moved from the counter to around his waist, picking Bitty up and moving him to the free span of counter by the ingredients. He wasn't sure who moaned, him, Kent, or Jack as he was pulled solidly forward on the counter, Kent fitting to him like mortar to the creases of bricks. A soft nip to Kent's lip as he pulled back and he could feel the full weight of his erection pressed against his own, Kent's mouth on his neck. Feeling the roll of Kent's hips had Bitty whining, his lip between his teeth until Kent pressed his teeth in just right at the spot over his pulse point. With his head falling back, Bitty couldn't hold back the soft moan, "Oh, Lord... please..."

It was then that Kent pulled from his neck, the ass, his head turning towards Jack. Bitty tilted his gaze back down, seeing Jack just behind where Kent stood, his hand on Kent's shoulder. Bitty would have never guessed that he would be willing to share his Jack with anyone before, but seeing Jack and Kent press their lips together, feeling the rapid heat the rushed towards his already hard member had Bitty questioning the sound no that he would have said any other time. He couldn't help but watch as they kissed, entranced by the movements of past lovers that were familiar with each other, even after all these years. 

He didn't watch for long, however, his gaze moving back to Kent and then down his neck. Leaning forward, he replayed the tease, biting down on his neck a bit too hard as his hands moved to his sides and then around to his ass, pulling him even more tightly against his groin as he rolled his hips. The satisfying groan from Kent spurring his move lower, his lips tracing down his neck before he sucked a bright red mark against his collarbone. 

Bitty gripped the skin softly with his teeth as a hand wove into his hair and then pulled his head back, only releasing the skin when Kent gave a soft epithet at the tug. His eyes moved up towards his love, Jack, and Kent whom he wanted to take apart piece by blessed piece until he was begging from him to stop. Kent was the first to speak, his voice low and gravelly from arousal "Bedroom?"

The nod of heads was simultaneous.


End file.
